Lie Detector
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy and Gabi had a nasty break up right before graduation. 6 years later, both of them were famous stars. What happens when they get invited in an interview that involves lie detector? How are they gonna cover up their feelings without lying? ONESHOT


**This is a oneshot guys and I hope you like it. The song used in here is called 'If you died I wouldn't cry because you never loved me anyway' by Mya ft. Dru Hill. It's a good song! Check out my profile to hear it. You'll see a link there! **

**------------------------------------------------------**

Troy and Gabriella dated most of their high school years. But when it was time to go to college, things didn't end too well.

**Flashback**

"_I can't believe we're going our separate ways." Gabriella said softly. They were currently on top of a hill near the lake in the park and were just talking. It was sunset and they both knew that once the sun finally set, their relationship would also end from then._

"_I know. I always thought that we're gonna be together forever." Troy said softly._

"_Do you think we can work it out?" Gabriella questioned fearfully as she bit her bottom lip._

"_Gabi that's the reason why I called you out here to talk. Its never gonna work between us." Troy said, pain lingering in every word. Gabriella on the other hand, just stared at him in disbelief._

"_What do you mean?" She questioned as she stood up and looked down at Troy._

"_Gabi it will only hurt us both. We're not gonna see each other for years. Things can change!" Troy exclaimed and stood to face Gabriella._

"_But we love each other don't we?!" Gabriella asked loudly._

"_But its not enough!" Troy exclaimed, tears begging to come out but he didn't let them. _

"_Then what's enough to keep us together?!" She cried, tears falling desperately in her eyes._

"_Nothing." He answered softly._

"_You want us to break up?" Gabriella questioned in a very low tone. She was angry and hurt. Troy could tell._

"_Yes." Troy said almost inaudibly._

"_Fine. Its over. Its not like what we had was anything special." Gabriella commented and Troy immediately glared at her because of her chosen words._

"_Yeah. It wasn't special at all. You're just gonna be my high school sweetheart. I can't see you anywhere in my future. You're just one of my fling Montez. You're a nerd and I'm a jock. We don't match." Troy spat angrily, despite what he was really feeling. Gabriella gulped. It hurt her. That comment definitely broke her heart._

"_Well if you feel that way… I'll just find someone to replace you in my future because you're the only one I saw there. Guess its different now. Bye Troy. Have a good life without me in it." Gabriella said one last time before running away with tears flowing down her cheeks._

**End of Flashback**

"Dude, stop daydreaming. We're almost there." Chad, Troy's best friend and basketball team mate exclaimed. They were now famous basketball players. Troy and Chad both played for the Lakers. They've been friends since college which basically means that Chad had no idea about Troy's love life.

"I don't feel like going to this interview." Troy sighed and looked out the window, thinking of no one else but Gabriella Montez. The girl that broke his heart and the heart he knew he shattered into pieces. How he wished he knew where she was right in that moment.

"Dude this is not exactly an interview. Its not scripted. The show is called 'Talk between stars'. You're gonna meet another famous star and you guys have to get to know each other. You have to tell the truth because I heard this episode, they're gonna have a lie detector. Apparently she's a singer. Isn't that cool?!!" Chad exclaimed with a huge excited smile.

"Yeah… real cool.." Troy said sarcastically.

"Dude why don't you just cheer up? What do you keep thinking about anyway?" Chad questioned curiously.

"It's supposed to be our anniversary today." Troy said softly with a sad smile while Chad just cocked his head in confusion.

-------------------------------------------------

"A lie detector?! Why would they need that?" Gabriella questioned her best friend Sharpay, who she also met in college.

"I don't know. Apparently, you used to know this star in high school or something." Sharpay answered with a shrug. Gabriella took a pause and thought about the guy that broke her heart all those years ago. She was still angry at him but deep inside, she missed him.

"What's his name anyway?" Gabriella questioned curiously.

"I'm not too sure. They wouldn't tell because its supposed to be a surprise." Sharpay informed her best friend.

"Oh come on Shar. You know every information and gossip here in the country. You at least got something out of this." Gabriella said and Sharpay smirked.

"You know me too well Gabs. Well, I didn't get a little information. I don't know his name but I know that he plays for the Lakers. Apparently, he's hot." Sharpay winked and Gabriella just laughed. Never once did it cross her mind that the person she was about to meet was the person she hated all of her life. The person that made her cry each night and the reason why she never been in a serious relationship. She never bothered to watch any basket ball games before she pushed those memories away along with Troy.

"I have high expectations." Gabriella giggled.

"Well, they said you gotta perform a song. One song for the opening when the 'basketball-boy' appears." Sharpay said.

"Did they say any particular song?" Gabriella questioned as they both waited for the show to begin.

"Nope. Its your decision once you see him. I'm gonna be playing the piano for you since I know every single song you have." Sharpay giggled and Gabriella nodded with a huge smile.

-------------------------------------------------

"Mr Bolton please come quick. You're late and the other guest is waiting backstage. We already told her how everything works." The director explained.

"Sorry about that." Troy said sheepishly as he got pushed onto a chair in front of an average amount of audience. The crowd went wild when they spotted the first guest. He schemed through the place and saw another chair across his, just one metre away. There was a small table between each chair and on it, were two lie detectors and two blood pressure cuff.

"Sir, held out your arm please." A lady said politely. Troy did as he was told and the lady carefully put the blood pressure cuff around his upper arm.

"Sir this blood pressure cuff is connected to this lie detector beside you. This shows the heart and blood rates. As you can see, both rates are normal which means you are calm. When it goes higher and rapid, it means you're lying and the other guest will see it. That's how it works sir." The lady explained and Troy nodded in understanding.

"Umm.. where's the other guest?" Troy questioned confusedly.

"Oh she's performing for the opening of the show." The lady said and walked off.

--------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stared at Troy from behind the curtains. Her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it was gonna jump out of her chest.

"Gabi I know he's hot but you can close your mouth now." Sharpay laughed.

"Shar you don't understand. I do know that jerk from high school." Gabriella said frantically.

"Whoa? That _jerk_? Who is he?" Sharpay questioned.

"Shar he's my ex! Stupid Bolton! I mean.. Troy Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed, her eyes darkening as she glared at Troy without him knowing.

"Right… ok… umm.. well, what song do you want to sing?" Sharpay asked, a little surprised at her best friend's sudden reaction.

"I know the perfect song." Gabriella said as she whispered the song to Sharpay who stared at her in shock.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ok, camera in 3,2,1…" The director said as all the lights turned on.

"Good evening folks. I'm James Collin, your usual and charming host! Tonight, we have a special episode. Its time to get truths out of the stars! Our special guests today are the hottest faces of the year. First off, I would like to introduce to you, every girl's dream boy, Troy Bolton from the Lakers!" James announced and the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Now girls, hold onto your boys because our next guest might send the boys drooling and eyes bulging. Please welcome, the beautiful Ms Gabriella Montez!!!!" James proclaimed and the boys all whistled as Gabriella walked in with a microphone in hand.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy mouth literally opened and luckily, all eyes were currently on Gabriella and not him.

"_Holy shit! This is not gonna be good. But damn.. she looks gorgeous!!"_Troy thought and closed his mouth in realisation.

-

"Hi everybody! Glad to see you too. Well, I prepared a song for tonight and I hope you like it." Gabriella said and for the first time, glanced at Troy. But it wasn't a pleasant look. It was a look of anger and pain and Troy knew that he was the one who caused all those.

-

_Mmmmmmm  
Oh it hurts so bad  
It started out so perfect  
Something God could only create  
I yearned enough for thinking of you on this special day  
Never once did I take for granted  
That you've been hurt before  
So you treated me like a lady and even more  
So I can't understand why you brought the storms into my life  
Tell me why?  
-_

Gabriella bit her lip and gave Troy a pleading look. He saw it and bowed his head, continuing to look away from her.

_-_

_You destroyed every part of me  
Now what once a beautiful lady  
That you showered with your love  
Must live with a heart that bleeds  
-  
I hope you never have to come this way again (This way again)  
You used to be my lover and my friend (That was the end)  
-  
So please don't take offence when I say what I have to say  
Cause if you died I wouldn't cry cause you never loved me any way_

-

Troy scoffed mentally when he heard the last part of the lyrics. Sure it hurt but it angered him more than ever.

"_I can't believe she's singing this." _Troy thought but somehow, his eyes were still drawn to Gabriella who continued to sing, despite how much he hated her at that moment.

-

_How could this be  
After all the love you said we shared  
You turn around and leave  
Boy you know you were my heart and soul  
But I can't be bad I gotta let you go  
Together forever that's what we both said  
I didn't know that life could be so unfair  
-  
I hope you never have to come this way again (Baby you did this to me)  
You used to be my lover and my friend (You were my lover)  
__-__  
So please don't take offence when I say what I have to say  
Cause if you died I wouldn't cry cause you never love me anyway(Cause you never loved me anyway)_

_-_

"Thank you guys!" Gabriella said and took a vow.

"I sure hope I'm not that guy you're singing this song too." James joked and Gabriella immediately laughed at Troy who was glaring at James.

"Don't worry James. You're not that guy." Gabriella said as she took the seat across Troy.

"Well, let's get started with the questions. I heard you two knew each other in high school so its your chance to catch up now. No lies this time." James said as he sat back with the audience. The lady put the blood pressure cuff around Gabriella's upper arm and everything started. There was a huge screen in front of all of them that shows the lie detectors so that everyone would also see if they are lying, not just Troy and Gabriella themselves.

----------------------------------------

"Gabriella.. Wow, haven't seen you for so long." Troy started as he secretly glared at the brunette in front of him. He had to watch what he was saying because everyone would know lie from truth. He knew that Gabriella was smart and can play with his mind.

"Ohhh Troy, its been like.. what 6 years? You missed me didn't you?" Gabriella asked the first question and Troy knew he couldn't escape.

"Yes I did." Troy said coolly.

"Ohhh.. he's telling the truth." James announced from the crowd.

"How about you, Montez? Did you miss me?" Troy asked as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"_Can't this guy think of another question other than copying mime?"_Gabriella thought.

"Of course I miss you Troy. You were my _schoolmate._" Gabriella said with a smirk as the lie detector stayed in normal pace.

"How have you been?" Troy asked.

"Not as good as I always hoped." Gabriella answered dangerously as Troy stiffened a little bit.

"Well Troy, got any girl back home?" She questioned out of curiosity. The crowd laughed at Gabriella straight forward question.

"No I don't. Why do you ask?" Troy asked. The girls immediately went wild at Troy's answer.

"Curious." Gabriella said truthfully.

"How about you? Got any boyfriend?" Troy questioned.

"No. Do you care if I have a boyfriend?" Gabriella smirked at her own question, she knew Troy would have to tell the truth.

"No." Troy said and winced when the heart rate went rapid and high. The crowd laughed and some had their mouths open.

"Looks like girl's Laker hottie has a little crush on the beautiful singer in front of him." James laughed through the microphone.

"I think its more than just a crush. Right Bolton?" Gabriella asked, inside she wanted to know the real truth.

"_Damn it! She's playing me. I can't bite onto her game." _Troy thought.

"Possibly." Troy answered coolly as Gabriella glared at him.

"Anyway, who's your high school sweetheart Gabriella?" Troy asked as the guys whistled in interest.

"Someone not worth mentioning." Gabriella said and cringed when this time, her heart rate rose up.

"Ohhh… so he is worth mentioning. I heard he plays basketball. What's his name?" Troy asked and the crowd's eyes glistened. They were definitely interested.

"I don't wanna say his name. I regret ever going out with him." Gabriella answered and smirked when the lie detector went back to normal rates.

"Touché. Was he that bad?" James butted in and Gabriella would've kissed him right there and then for asking her that particular question.

"Yes. He ripped my heart into pieces James." Gabriella answered and Troy looked down. Every question was becoming too personal but neither of them would stop.

"How about you Troy? Who was your high school sweetheart?" Gabriella asked.

"A beautiful brunette." He answered truthfully and Gabriella's eyes softened just a little tiny bit.

"What's her name?" Gabriella asked even though she knew already.

"You know her name well. Gabriella." Troy said.

"Well, do you still love that brunette until now?" James butted in and both stars sat frozen. Troy mentally cursed James for asking that question.

"_I can't tell her the truth…" _ Troy thought and avoided eye contact with Gabriella who was gawking at him.

"No." Troy said and both the heart and blood rate went wild and rapid.

"Oh wow… the lie detector definitely detected the lie." James laughed.

"Then why the hell did you break up with her?" Gabriella asked, now showing her anger.

"Because it wasn't gonna work out!" Troy exclaimed and thought he was telling the truth, but the lie detector said otherwise.

"See… you're a liar!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Why do you care so much anyway?! What's done is done!" Troy half shouted and everyone sensed the tension and kept quiet.

"Because she waited for you damn it!" Gabriella yelled, tears started to come out. Troy paused at her answer as he stared at the lie detector which had the rates faster but in the same pace which means Gabriella was telling the truth.

"I didn't know." Troy whispered.

"But if you cared at least a little bit for her, you would've called and sorted thing out!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Well maybe I didn't care." Troy retorted and the lie detector went wild again.

"What about you? Didn't you think you broke the heart of your high school boyfriend?" Troy questioned quietly.

"Yes I did." Gabriella answered while the audience held their breath.

"Gabi that boy still loves you. We both know it." Troy said.

"Do you still love him?" He questioned, both scared and curious.

"What do you think Troy?" Gabriella said softly.

"I don't know. You gotta tell me so we can see the truth." Troy smiled a little bit.

"Yes I do ok! Happy?!" Gabriella said and Troy smiled widely.

"Very." Troy said and Gabriella just rolled her eyes.

-

"Well, I've been in contact with him." Troy said with a chuckle.

"I didn't know that." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Well, he'd been dying to ask this question even before you both went your separate ways in high school." Troy said slowly while Gabriella and the audience just had a confused look on their faces.

"What question?" Gabriella asked.

"Will you marry him if he asks you right now?" Troy said as Gabriella's mouth dropped open. She looked at him with an 'are you insane?' look.

"Of course not!" Gabriella exclaimed and her cheeks immediately reddened when the lie detector went violent and very rapid. The crowd filled up with whispers while Troy just smiled wider than before, if it was still possible.

"I sure wonder who this guy is." James mumbled to himself so no one would hear him.

-

"Gabi… you would?" Troy questioned as his hand found hers.

"I guess I can't lie…" Gabriella sighed and for the first time, met Troy's eyes that were full of longing.

"Really Gabi? You'll marry me?" Troy said and literally everyone in the room, including the camera men, gasped in shocked.

"Yes Troy." Gabriella giggled as Troy pulled her onto his lap and kissed her passionately.

"Wow… are you both saying… you're high school sweethearts?" James asked in utter surprised.

"Yeah… kinda." The couple answered sheepishly.

-

"Troy!! How come I never knew about this!!!" Chad yelled from the crowd.

"A good friend of yours?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Yeah." Troy said and everyone laughed hysterically when the rates in the lie detector went up.

"I'm offended Troy!" Chad exclaimed in mock anger as he charged onto the stage.

"Seriously Troy, how come it said you aren't my friend? How did you cheat it man?" Chad questioned, laughing along with everyone else.

"I didn't." Troy said and the rates stayed at normal pace…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't really know if this turned out good… it just came into mind. I don't think its that great. But I hope you still like it! Please review.


End file.
